landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Building
Summary Building will be a huge tool in the world of Landmark's Norrath. The central idea of EQN Landmark is that the community will be building the game world with SOE. Building is the organizing and shaping of materials and components into places or products. Territories of Building Building will be primarily limited to your plot of land in EQNL. This is where all the "permanent building" will happen. You'll create a house, have a place to keep your loot, design new things to sell on Player Studio, etc. You can invite friends over to build with them inside your plot. There will be mechanics in place to allow specific trusted players to use more powerful tools in your plot of land. While on your plot of land, you will have ALL the "same tools as the developers "have, in order to create and destroy as you please. Terry Michaels elaborated on control in Round Table #10 . Players will have complete control over their own land claims. While most of the world can be affected by anyone, only the owner and other players to whom the owner has granted explicit permission can make changes to that claim. So your claim can't be griefed unless you've given permission to the griefer. Tools used for Building The philosophy behind handing these tools to the public, is that we will be able to help create that game with SOE, which is the primary goal of EQNL's creation. The teams providing these tools are hoping to make them easy to use, and have consistent, expected behaviour between specific tools. In the October 2013 Producer's letter , Terry Michaels mentions that information about both terraforming and building tools will be forthcoming soon. In the EQN Landmark Livesteam from November 13th, 2013 , Dave Georgeson with the help of Eric Smith discussed and displayed eight tools that are currently in Landmark. #Add Tool - Places block or sphere shapes. The size of the shape can be changed using the scroll function of the mouse wheel. The materials used can be changed using the banner on the left side of the screen. You can select material type (dirt, stone, etc.) and within each type can pick patterns that mimic different related materials (e.g. granite flooring). #Remove Tool - Functions the same as the shaping tool but instead of placing blocks or spheres, it deletes them. #Heal Brush - Restores the selected area back to the way the server remembered it before changes were made. #Smoothing Tool - Rounds out edges #Painting Tool - Swaps out the materials that the voxels are made of. For example, it can change a stone structure to a diamond one. #Line Tool - Allows the user to select two polygons and arbitrarily create and angle between them. Users can also change the size of the endpoints, allowing for tapered surfaces. #Selection Tool - Allows users to select an adjustable area and then use any of the others tools to change the area that was selected, includding cut (CTRL+X), copy (CTRL+C), and paste (CTRL+V). Building outside of your plot is restricted. Primarily you'll be building to create better ways to navigate terrain when you are outside of your plot. Here's an example of a small keep constructed using Landmark's tools by SOE's David Georgeson: The example keep was created in a few hours. There are more images of the exterior and interior on PC Gamer . Georgeson states the tools are still in pre-Alpha, and that there are still relatively few items to choose from (hence his sofa constructed from totem pole pieces). Keyboard Shortcuts See Controls#Building Tutorials and Guides * The Big List of Tutorials and Guides * Obzzarver's Youtube Tutorial Playlist * Vakuum's advance building tutorials * Theadultgamer.com compilation of tutorials * Visual guide to smooth columns * Voxel Corner Modification - The Voxel Reactor * Collected Video Tutorials * Building in the space between the world ** Fixing the floor below microvoxel furniture * Timber Frame Elements Related Videos At GamesCom 2013, the EverQuest Next Landmark team showed three time-lapsed videos of building in process. Category:Building